Clover Card
by Rocket2SE
Summary: Maka gets sent through a portal, and arrives in a city where she is treated like a filthy street dog. Soul is sent out to find his missing lover before she disappears for good. Who is responsible for hypnotizing everyone in the city?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes~**

**1-I don't own Soul Eater.**

**2-Please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, I will fix them right away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Card<strong>

"The time has come, my fellow students! The time for war, for battle! You cannot back down from this battlefield!" The Teacher shouted to the students as they practiced at the training ground. Yes, it was almost time, time for war. Two witches came to death city with a letter, a challenge letter, a challenge between Shibusen students, and the witches. At exactly 12:00 the fight to save Death city will begin.

_5 hours remaining for battle_

"Come on, Maka, concentrate," The teacher order. The green eyed girl raised her scythe up and brought it down with all her strength at a decoy target. Her scythe only bounced off the decoy the second it hit it. Maka backed away from the decoy, sweaty and tired, she panted and grabbing the scythe tighter in her hands.

"That's enough, Maka!" The teacher barked.

"But I can do this!" Maka insisted.

"You're trying too hard. We need you to slice it in half, not smash it to pieces! You're too nerves, go take a break and cool yourself down." He ordered.

"But Ghost-sensei –! "

"Now!" He hissed at her and pointed at the exit. She sighed, giving up on arguing with her teacher, and walked away from the training ground.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHH!" She furiously kicked small stones around. It wasn't the first time the new teacher thought she was <em>weak… <em>Was it that clear to him that she was so… useless? She stumped around in anger, causing dust to fly around her legs.

"How should I get stronger when he won't even let me finish my training?" She shouted.

"Calm down, Maka, even if we didn't finish training, that doesn't mean we won't fight those witches, right?" Soul said.

She looked at him in the eyes, those red eyes, they were enough to smooth her temper and calm her down. She looked away from him, because she knew, the longer she looked, the more her face will turn red.

"I guess so…" She whispered.

"Hello children."

Maka and Soul turned to face the voice. It was a tall woman with long silver hair and dark purple eye. She had a soft smile on her face, and was wearing blue glasses. "Why aren't you children in training?" She asked.

"We were, but Ghost-sensei keeps stopping us." Maka said and crossed her arms. Ghost was a new teacher in Shibusen, with red hair and golden eyes. He had only been a teacher for a week, but the moment he joined Shibusen, Maka did _not_ like him at all. And because he was a very famous trainer in his past, and he was the one who received the letter from the witches, Death put him in charge of training the students, choosing the strongest fighters, and guiding them through battle.

"What did my husband do this time?" The silver haired woman asked.

'_Husband?' _Maka thought. "Who are you, Miss?" Maka asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," The woman pushed her glasses up, "I am Bird, wife of Ghost, and mother of Twinkle. I came here to see my daughter before she goes on that hard mission that Ghost told me about. She has just transferred here, so I was a bit worried." Bird held Maka's hand and shook it as a greeting.

Bird was Ghost's wife? For Maka and Soul, that was unbelievable. How could a bustard like Ghost have such a caring and loving wife like Bird? _'Love's so complicated…'_ Maka thought.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. And this is my partner, Soul." Maka introduced.

"Yo," Was all Soul could say.

Bird blinked a few times, "Maka? You mean… daughter of Spirit?" She asked in surprise.

Maka hated to admit it, but it was true, "Yes."

"ARG! That man! How could he lie to me like that?" Bird grunted.

"What do you mean, Miss Bird?" Maka asked.

"How could he tell me that Spirit's daughter was one of the most bothersome students in this school? You're a sweetheart at first glance! Arrg! Once I get a hold of that man I'm going to –! "

"He what?" Maka asked in surprise.

"He told me that you are the weakest, and the most stubborn student that he had even trained. But don't worry, darling, now that I know it was all a lie I will teach him a lesson he will never forget!" Bird squeezed her hands into fists.

_He told me that you are the weakest…_

_The weakest_

_Weak…_

The word replayed over and over again in Maka's head. _Weak_… She hated that word.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours remaining for battle<em>

"Is everyone here? Good. We are about to pick out the teams and group them together for safety." Kid held out papers that had the group arrangements written down… by Ghost, sadly. Kid grabbed a microphone to make his voice more clear, because all of Shibusen students stood waiting for their names to be called out.

Kid called out their names, and one by one, they lined up in the groups. The group arrangements were from the strongest fighters, to the weakest. Every student was picked out, except for one.

"…Black*Star, Tsubaki, Meagan, Sam, Max, Alex, Soul – well, that's about everyone." Kid finished.

"Yo, Kid," Soul called. "You forgot someone!" He pointed at Maka, even though he was only two feet away from her. She was the _only _person who wasn't picked.

"What?" Kid immediately flipped the papers, looking for her name. "Forgive me Maka. I must have skipped your name." He flipped the pages and searched, but her name wasn't on the list.

"This is strange… Ghost must've forgotten to write your name here." Kid said. '_Ghost…'_ Maka thought. She knew he didn't _forget_ to add her in a group. He didn't_ want_ her in a group.

"No need to worry, I will add you to the list myself." Kid pulled out a pencil from his picket, but before the pencil touched the paper, a hand snatched it from Kid.

"Don't," Ghost hissed, "I don't need her screwing everything we have planned."

"… What?" Kid blinked at him, "But, she is a member of our team."

"Not anymore." Ghost said carelessly. Maka couldn't do anything, as long as Ghost was in charge, the only thing she was capable of doing was wait and hope for Kid to somehow get her a spot on the team.

"Sir," Kid cleared his throat, "she has Soul Perception, which can be very useful in battle. Don't you think we might need that ability?"

"She has Soul Perception? Well, guess what? I do too! It is pointless to bring her with us!" Ghost barked.

Maka didn't understand anything from this new teacher. Why did Ghost hate her so much? She has done nothing to him.

"Oi, Ghost! How the hell am I supposed to fight when Maka isn't selected?" Soul yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, my daughter, Twinkle, will be your partner." Ghost said calmly. From behind him, a short silver haired girl appeared. She had golden eyes like her father, and silver hair like her mother, Bird.

"Sorry, not happening. I'm not going if Maka isn't my partner." Soul said a little angered.

"Soul…" _'You'd do that for me?'_ Maka thought, but she couldn't say that out loud.

"Soul, I'm afraid you don't understand. You see, I need a perfect scythe on this mission… someone like you." Ghost explained.

"And what if I didn't want to fight?" Soul asked.

"Well, I will have to expel Maka."

The students fell silent, speechless, confused. Expel Maka, for what? Soul's eyes widened, even Kid's mouth fell open. Maka's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer.

"WHAT? Ghost-sensei, you can't do that! Only Death can expel a student here!" she shouted.

"She is right. Only father can – "

Before Kid could finish, Ghost shoved a paper at his face. "Sorry, kid, but your father signed my contract. I'm responsible for this school now."

"What?" Kid asked, "How did you get father to sign that?"

"Well, you see, I am very famous for _slaughtering _big numbers of witches, that's why your father wanted me to fight on this battle. But, of course, I'm not cheap." Ghost laughed.

"_I'm_ the one who doesn't want to fight, so why the hell do you want to expel _Maka?_" Soul asked.

"Because I know you won't care if I expelled you, but she will," Ghost said and smiled.

Soul looked at Maka, then at Twinkle, still thinking about Ghost's threat. "Fine… I'll be Twinkle's partner…" Soul surrendered, "but only on this witch battle!" he growled.

"Very well then…" Ghost laughed, "Everyone, let's go prepare for those witches!" He shouted and everyone shouted in excitement for war.

"Oh, and Maka…" Ghost called, "do me a favor, go home and hide under your bed. You don't want a witch to attack you and give you nightmares!" He laughed carelessly. Maka felt her jaws tighten and bit down on her lips in anger. She turned to the team and spotted a familiar person, Black*Star, was staring at Ghost with an evil look on his face, and he mouthed '_you asshole!'_

Maka watched Soul leave with the rest. Seeing how she was the only one who wasn't accepted, her hand automatically clutched her chest. Her heart burned inside. Did this happen because she was… _weak?_

* * *

><p><em>1 hour remaining for battle<em>

"Father, how could you?" Kid asked, still angry about his father's action.

"I know you're made about it son, but it's only temporary, no need to worry." Shinigami talked to his son from the mirror.

"But don't you think it's strange?" Kid asked.

"What's strange?" Shinigami tilted his head.

"He said he was famous for killing witches, then why did the witches send _him_ the letter?"

"Oh~ who knows~?" Shinigame sang.

"Father, you're hiding something…" Kid whispered to himself.

"Speaking of witches, it's almost time, you better not be late!"

* * *

><p><em>25 minutes remaining for battle<em>

Everyone in Death city prepared for battle, those who secured their houses, and others who joined in to fight. Ghost looked at his watch and counted his students, making sure that every student he selected was prepared. Just then, the wind picked up, and dark blood-red clouds formed in the sky.

"Get ready!" ghost ordered. They obeyed and the weapon students transformed.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid shouted. Liz and Patty transformed into guns, spinning in the air. Kid snatched them quickly.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star called.

"Right!" She turned in her weapon body right in Black*Star's hands.

"Soul –! "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Soul murmured. He also transformed and Twinkle grabbed him tightly in her hands.

"Soul…" She called, getting Soul's pay attention.

"I know you're angry at me, but I'm not your enemy." She whispered, "Remember that."

"Blair, did you lock the windows?" Maka asked as she pushed a chair against the door. Maka was back at home with Blair, locking every entrance of the apartment, making sure no witch might crash in and attack them.

"Yes!" Blair replayed. "But Maka~ why didn't you go with Soul?"

"I would have gone if it wasn't for that pain-in-the-ass-teacher." Maka growled.

"Don't worry, Maka!" Blair cheered and hugged Maka, surprised Maka gasped."Maka and Blair will have so much fun here!" She squeezed Maka tighter in her chest, causing Maka to squirm and gasp for air.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes remaining for battle<em>

The clouds in the sky span and the wind got stronger. In a blink of an eye, a black hole appeared in the red sky. "That's it! That's the portal!" Ghost yelled and laughed like a devil, "Come on, bitches, I'm waiting for 'ya! HAHAHA!"

Suddenly, witches started flying out of the black hole, some riding on brooms, and others on strange large animals with wings. An army of witches were floating over the city.

"Ghost," a witch with orange fox ears and tail spoke, "we have come to avenge the hundreds of innocent souls you have taken."

"Innocent, you say?" Ghost laughed, "All of you bitches are nothing but rats that need to be exterminated. I'll enjoy slicing each one of you, one by one." He taunted the fox-witch who was flying on a long winged frog animal.

"Oh, then why did you bring along an army? No mater, we will just have to teach you a lesson for breaking our rules." The fox-witch smiled and licked her lips.

'_we will just have to teach you a lesson for breaking our rules' _the fox-witch's speech replayed like a song in Soul's mind. What did she mean by _'breaking their rules.'?_

* * *

><p>"Maka, I found a board game~! Wanna 'play?" Blair called out, holding an old board game. She tilted her head when she saw Maka looking through the window, wearing her usual red skirt and yellow shirt.<p>

"Maka?" Blair got closer to the window Maka was looking through.

"It's really dark, isn't it?" Maka said softly.

"Nay?" Blair looked through the window, noticing the dark red sky had started to throw drops of rain.

"Do you think Soul will be alright?" Maka asked.

"Sure! Soul will never lose, because he knows you're waiting for him to come home!" Blair cheered.

Maka giggled, "Don't say that."

"But it's true, Nay~!"

Maka giggled again, even though she felt like crying inside. Was this what they called _weak_? Or is being weak… something else? What did _weak_ mean?

'_Soul…' _Maka thought about the only person she trusted, and that person might not come back alive.

* * *

><p>"You know," The fox-witch spoke, "we can end this bloodshed before it starts, if you would give back what you have stolen from us."<p>

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about, and I don't fucking care." Ghost smiled.

"Stolen from them…?" Liz's voice echoed from the gun in Kid's hand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You stole the Clover Card from us, now we want it back!" the fox-witch shouted.

"Oh, that little thing? Sorry, I've already disposed of it." Ghost sang.

The fox-witch growled like a mad dog. She sucked in a deep breath and howled. The witches responded to her howl and flew with great speed towards the students.

"GET THEM! KILL THEM! DON'T LET ANYONE GETAWAY!" Ghost shouted and turned his arms into sharp blades. The students charged forward at the witches. The two sides hit, and large amounts of blood splattered on the floors. The students who had long ranged weapons shoot at the flying witches, bringing them down to the ground.

A witch threw a dark-energy-ball at a group of students and it exploded at them, sending lifeless bodies flying through the air.

Twinkle ran and swung the scythe through a witch's stomach, slicing the witch's side and splashing blood on the ground.

"BEHIND YOU!" Soul warned.

Twinkle looked back and saw a witch casting a spell. She quickly used Soul as a shield, and the witch threw a ball of flame at her. It hit Soul's blade, causing it to explode and spread smoke, blinding Twinkle's sight.

She heard a scream over her head. "Above!" Soul shouted. Twinkle looked up and saw the witch flying over her and pointed a magic wand at her.

"No you won't!" Someone yelled and a shoot of pink flame broke the wand from the witch's hand.

"Kid!" Twinkle gasped.

"Don't worry, you'll always have backup!" kid said.

Ghost grabbed a witch by her face and slashed his blade through the witch's chest and out her back, instantly killing her. He dropped her and snatched another witch from behind and sliced her throat.

"This is a piece of cake!" He said and dropped another body.

"Hi, Ghost!" the fox-witch called, "don't ignore me!" she barked and raised her hands at Ghost, "ELICTRO-ARROW!"

Two arrows shot from her hands. Ghost easily dodged them both. "HA! That all you got?"

"Not exactly," she pursed.

"Hah?" ghost looked back and was shocked to see that the arrows have turned around and were heading straight back at him.

"THEY FOLLOW?" Ghost yelled in surprise. The arrows have hit both his blade and hand and pinned him to the floor. He straggled to free himself, but it was not use.

"Well, well, looks like I win this challenge." The witch laughed.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Black*Star jumped and punched the witch.

"GAH!"

"HAH! THAT WAS EASY!" Black*Star said.

"How dare you, you brat! You will regret this!" she hissed, "SHADOW-STORM!"

Black smoke appeared in the witch's hands and suddenly flew at Black*Star. He tried to dodge it, but it was too fast. It covered his body and entered through his mouth, noes and ears. "GGHAA!" he chocked and fell motionlessly on the ground.

Tsubaki quickly changed back, "BLACK*STAR!" she called, but he didn't move.

"HAHAHA! Now, let's finish this fight once and for all!" She pointed her hands at Ghost, who was still pinned to the floor.

"SHADOW-BA –GGHA! " She topped her attack when a blade stabbed her in the back. She fell and filled the ground around her with her blood. "Y-y-you will r-regret t-t-t-that…" she breathed for her last time.

"Nice job, Spirit." Stein said as he held Spirit in his scythe form.

* * *

><p>Maka and Blair watched through the window. They only managed to see some witches who were destroying houses, and heavy smoke. Maka wandered if her friends were alright, how many students sacrificed their lives, how many painful deaths did happen.<p>

Suddenly, there was a blast and the apartment shook. "HHAA!" Maka and Blair fell on top of each other. "What was that? Nay!"

Another blast was heard, and the roof exploded. Maka and Blair covered their heads for protection.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like I found some insects hiding." a witch appeared from the smoke and flying dust. She had brown floppy dog ears, a fuzzy dog tail, a purple collar, and was sitting on a floating bubble.

Blair stood up. "Leave us alone, bitch!" Blair hissed.

"DON'T CALL ME BITCH!" The dog-witch growled.

"Well, you _are _a bitch, aren't you?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" the dog-witch barked. She jumped from the bubble and raised her hands over her head where a huge bone appeared in her hands, "BONES-HAMMER!"

"Maka! BACK AWAY!" Blair quickly ordered. Maka dashed behind a pile of wood that used to be the roof. Blair jumped way before the bone smashed the ground, making a big hole in the floor.

"If a fight is what you want," Blair brushed the dust off of her clothes, "then a fight is what you'll get."

"Maka, I need you to get away from here. This is going to get ugly." She fixed her witch hat.

"WHAT? What about you?" Maka asked.

"Don't worry, I'll hold her off."

"Not happening!" a female voice appeared from behind Maka, but before she could turnaround, something grabbed her from the back of her shirt and was lifted off the ground. The blond flew from the apartment over Death city.

Maka looked up to find out that it was a flying crocodile beast that grabbed her by its front claws. Its rider was another dog-witch but with pink poodle ears and tail. "I wander, if I flew high and let you go, will you fly, or will you fall?" the poodle-witch liked her lips and flew higher.

"MAKA!" Blair tried to run after her, but _the bitch_ stepped in front of her and stopped her from going any farther. "You're mine, kitty cat!" she growled.

Maka struggled the higher the crocodile lifted her. Finally, Maka gripped on its front legs, and with all her strength, she swung her legs up. Her shoes reached the crocodile's head and each shoe poked the crocodile in the eyes. It roared in pain and started spinning uncontrollably as the poodle-witch attempted to regain its control by yanking on its collar.

Without its sight, it smashed into buildings and trees, damaging it, its rider and Maka. Finally giving up, it released Maka and flew blindly at another witch, crashing them both down. Maka fell from the sky, and unexpectedly smashed into witch riding her broom below.

"AH!" The witch screamed and grabbed her broom, preventing herself from falling off. Maka was dangling from the end of the broom, hanging on for her life. Maka knew if she slipped from the broom, she would fall to her death.

"What the –! LET GO!" the witch noticed Maka who was on the end of her broom and started flying the broom faster, trying to loosen Maka's gripe from the broom.

"I guess I should just _burn_ you off!" the witch said, lifted a finger and pointed it at Maka. Maka closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the broom, preparing for the worst.

"DRAGON-FIRE –!"

Just before the witch could cast her spell, a voice interrupted, _"Retreat! Retreat! Hurry! That's an order from Lady Lulu! She will close the portal soon!"_

The witch reached in her purple jacket and yanked out a crystal necklace._ "Retreat!"_ the voice came from the crystal.

"WHAT? She's closing the portal?" The witch seemed panicked. Maka noticed the witches were rushing back to the portal in the sky. Flying passed her in amazing speed.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" The witch panicked. She gripped on her broom and bolted forward, ignoring Maka who was still struggling to hold on.

"Is that all you got, _bitch_?" Blair breathed. She and the dog-witch stared at each other, panting and covered in their own blood.

"_Retreat! Retreat!" _the witch's ears twitched at the voice coming from the crystal that dangled from her collar.

"WHAT? NOW?" the witch's eyes widened. "This isn't over yet!" She growled. The witch made an O shape with her fingers and blew a bubble from it. She jumped on it and flew away.

"Backing away already? But I was just getting started." Ghost said.

Soul noticed that Stein was staring at the swirling clouds. "What's going on?" he asked and transformed back to his human form.

"Something isn't right. They have weakened us, so why are they turning back? Why would they leave such an opportunity?" Stein said as he examined the sky.

Kid stared at the witches who were now panicking and bumping into each other just to reach the portal.

"I don't get it," Kid started, "Can't they open another portal at any time they want? Why are they…?" Kid stopped. "Hay… isn't that…?" Kid's eyes widened and he pointed at the sky.

Soul's jaw fell open when he spotted what Kid was looking at in the flock of witches. "M-MAKA!" He shouted.

She was still dangling from the broom. Letting go of the broom was not an option sense there was no way for her to survive a fall from that height. The rider was too panicked to remember that Maka was with her and interred the portal.

"I'm going after her!" Kid's skateboard appeared in his hand and he hopped on it. But before he could take off, Stein grabbed him by the back of his clothes, enabling Kid from fallowing Maka inside the portal.

The portal suddenly shrank disappeared, and a lot of witches didn't make it through it and scattered themselves around Death city.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Soul shouted without thinking.

"And what do you think he'll do if he got through? How would he come back? Besides, she was too far away for Kid to reach her in time." Stein explained. He felt the scythe in his hand shake.

"MAKA! MY BABY! DON'T LEAVE PAPA! NOOOOOO!" Spirit transformed back and cried on the floor.

"Don't worry. I might find out a way to open the portal." Stein said.

"What? How? Can you really get Maka back?" Soul asked.

"Can I bring back Maka? I'm not sure. Can I find a way to open a portal? Yes, but I will need your help."

"… alright, what should we do?" Soul asked.

Stein lit his cigarette, "Bring me one of the witches that didn't make it through." He breathed out smoke.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**(Twinkle, Bird, Ghost) too lazy to think of any other names XD If you can help, just tell me any random name for later characters lol**

**If you're wondering why every witch is half animal, I have no explanation for that XD I don't like to say witch (1) or witch (2) so witch(animal) is much better lol. And I was just being random when I thought about a witch riding on a bubble or a winged frog or a flying crocodile thing X3 Damn... Maka is so useless in this chapter and she's like, my favorite character D: Oh well... -_-;**

**If you found any spelling errors then please tell me. I'm not English so, yeah...  
><strong>

**It's going to take a few days to make another chapter, becuase this one took THREE DAYS so yeah, my computer is slow :p**

**I don't know if this will be a SoMa or not... I don't know... Just vote if you want it to be a SoMa ;D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm very happy that you all helped me fix some spelling errors I had. I use WORD to write my stories but it can't fix errors like "were/where" or "their/there" so I can't spot these errors -_-;**

**Notes~**

**1-I don't own Soul Eater.**

**2-Please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, I will fix them right away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Card-2<strong>

Maka felt her body itch everywhere. In the darkness, she reached out her hand helplessly. She touched the ground, it felt so soft. What was it? She didn't feel threatened by it. Her eyes finally cracked open, and found that her body was resting on grass. She looked down at her hand that was teaching the soft grass, and then looked around. Trees surrounded her, and she finally snapped to her senses.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought and stood up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Maka jumped at the strange voice that echoed around her. The voice sound did like a young male, but it seemed a little childish.

"It seems that our friend here is trapped, just like the rest of them." It spoke again.

"They come falling from the sky, and the trees save them from falling to there deaths." Another voice appeared, but it seemed to be different from the other. It sounded more like a young woman.

Maka looked around for the voices, but the trees blocked everything behind them. She then spotted to lights in the darkness behind the trees. Four lights moved around, and when two lights moved farther from the other two, Maka knew that those lights were _eyes_, and they did _not _belong to a human.

"COME OUT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Maka shouted. She grabbed a thick branch from a tree, snapped it off, and pointed the sharp end of the branch at the two eyes in the shadows.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hay, calm down," the male voice spoke, but it wasn't an echo this time. The pair of eyes moved out of the shadows, and to Maka's surprise, it had a small sized body, two short, but sharp ears, a long tail, yellow fur, and green eyes. "It was only a joke!" It laughed.

After sometime examining the ball of yellow fur, Maka finally recognized what it was, "… a cat?" Maka asked.

"What? 'never seen a cat before?" it asked and used its hind leg to scratch its ear.

"Sorry about that, darling. We didn't mean to frighten you." The female voice said. The other body walked out of the darkness. It was another cat, with orange fur, yellow eyes, and curly whiskers.

"Who are you?" Maka asked and dropped the branch.

"My name is Joy," the orange cat said, "and this is my brother Casper." She pointed a paw at the yellow cat.

"And who are you, brave guy?" Casper asked.

"Casper, she's female. She's a girl." Joy said.

"What? Ya 'sure? Aren't female humans supposed to have big chests?" Casper asked. He licked his paw and was about to wipe his face with it but Maka snatched him off the ground from the back of his neck. He dangled in front of Maka's face, which did not seem happy.

"D-d-d-did I say something wrong?" The yellow cat asked nervously.

"Yeah, first of all: My name in Maka. Second: I'm a girl! And third: I'm not _flat_!" Maka screamed at his face.

"I-I-I-I-I n-never said you were flat! I just said female humans have big chests …" He said and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. To his surprise, Maka released him and he fell down, landing on four legs.

"Joy," Maka turned to the orange cat, "where am I? And how did I get here?"

"Oh, you're in Easter City, darling."

Maka blinked at the orange cat, "Easter Egg City? Wait… _City?_" It looked like she was in a forest, not a city.

"Oh, come here, darling, let me show you." Joy said and walked back into the shadows of the trees, followed by her brother. Maka nervously followed.

It was a hard way through the tall trees, but it was easy for Maka to keep following the cats because of their glowing eyes. The cats suddenly stopped in front of a thick tree.

"Hay, tree, can you tell us which is the closest way to Easter Egg City?" Casper asked the _tree_.

Maka twitched, she was about to ask why the hell was he talking to a tree, but before she could open her mouth, the tree moved, and revealed two holes as eyes and a zigzag shape as a mouth.

"Yes…" It spoke. Its voice came out like a deep growl, "Over there…" it pointed with one of its branches.

"Thanks!" Casper said, cheerfully.

"T-the tree just talked…" Maka said, still not believing that this was all real.

"Human… not hurt…?" the tree asked.

"No, she's fine. Thanks for saving her." Casper replayed.

"What? He saved me?" Maka pointed at herself.

"Yes, darling, when witches come here they carry people with them. They always drop them in the city, but you somehow fell here, in Easter forest." Joy explained, "If it wasn't for this tree, you could've died. When the portal opened and the witches came, you fell motionlessly from the sky, but this tree caught you."

"W-what…?" Maka puzzled the information. Fell from the sky? Saved by a tree that caught her?

"Umm… thank you... for saving me." Maka said feeling awkward for speaking to a tree.

"Come on, darling, this way."

* * *

><p>"<em>Black Star…"<em>

"_Black Star…"_

Black Star cracked his eyes open, searching for the voice through his blurry vision. He tried to move, but a strong force kept him from struggling. Once he finally focused his sight, he was able to identify the environment around him. He was chained to a chair in an empty room, with a light bulb above him, and a round shaped mirror that had black edges placed in front of him.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and noticed something was wrong. One of his eyes on the reflection was black and the other was golden. Black Star flinched when his reflection smiled, showing many sharp needle-like teeth.

Black Star tried to wiggle out of the chains, but they were too tight.

"_It's no use, Black Star." _His self-reflection whispered.

Black Star stopped fighting the chains and looked at the mirror. "Who are you, asshole?"

The chains of his mirror-self melted, and the demon-eyed Black Star stepped out of the mirror.

"_I am you."_ It said and licked its lips like a hungry lion.

"You aren't me. I am me! I'm the one and only Black Star!" Black Star growled.

"_The one and only Black Star who lost to a witch,"_

"SHUT UP! I could've killed that bitch if she wouldn't have flown away!"

"_You know," _the demon Black Star circled his victim who was chained up in a chair, _"I can give you power, enough power to control this whole world."_

"Oh yeah? What's the catch?" Black Star asked. The word _power_ filled his mind, but still, he was talking with a monster.

"_Well, you see, if I want to give you power, other people with interfere, therefore, I want you to banish fleas who get in the way."_

It didn't seem convincing enough for Black Star, "No thanks, asshole, I'm already strong."

"_But not strong enough to rule the whole world. I know, because I am you."_

"Sorry, I don't speak to pieces of shit like you!"

"_Oh, but don't you want to kill those witches? I can help you kill all of them in one minute. All you have to do is listen to what I tell you to do, and I'll give you a little power if you do as I say." _

Black Star thought about it. "I won't be killing myself if I agree, right?"

"_Yes, this power will not kill you."_

So strong he could kill every witch in one minute. It didn't seem too bad.

"Alright, I'm ready for it."

The demon smiled. He reached his hand in the mirror, and pulled out a wooden hummer.

"Dude, what's with the hummer?"

The demon raised the hummer over his head, _"It's time to wake up." _With that, he swung the hummer down at Black Star's head.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Black Star gasped, panting and trying to catch his breathe. He looked around and noticed the white room and the white bed he was in, but no sign of the demon.<p>

"Black Star! You're okay!" A woman squeaked and drove the attention of Black Star.

"Tsubaki? – I mean – YEAH, I'M THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I'M ALWAYS OK!" Black Star jumped out of the white bed and marched towards the exit. But he stopped when I hand was shoved at his face.

"Hold it, Black Star," Stein started, "you're not going anywhere. I have to make sure no witch tricks have gotten inside your head."

Black Star raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine and invincible like always. Now step aside!"

"_You tell him!" _a familiar voice echoed in Black Star's head. He felt his skin shivered, and sweat seeped from his forehead.

"_Now, Black Star, how about we start making you a king right now? I have a list of annoying people that you must kill. Shall we go kill…? Ghost first? That fucker has been nothing but trouble the day he had arrived."_ Black Star smiled at the demons words. Ghost had always been in charge of everything. He always had the schools attention, the spotlight, _Black Star's _spotlight.

"_Remember, Black Star, once you start, you cannot back down." _The demon laughed.

"Tsubaki," Black Star called.

"Yes?"

"Let's go, we have a job to do."

Tsubaki tilted her head, "A job?"

"Yeah, and I very interesting one…"

* * *

><p>"We're here, darling." The orange cat jumped out of the space between the trees.<p>

Maka squeezed herself out from between the trees. Casper walked out and brushed his furry body against Maka's legs.

Maka's eyes widened at the sight. Many tall buildings were built next to each other, one next to another like an endless ring. Garbage like empty cans, bottles, boxes, and shredded fabric that used to be clothes. The streets were completely empty. No cars, no trucks, and no people.

"Darling, welcome to Easter Egg city." The orange cat said and climbed up Maka's arm and sat on her shoulder. The girl walked on the stone floor and made her way to a strangely colored silver tree that didn't have any leafs. Maka carefully touched it with her fingertips. With the help of her senses, Maka identified the material of the shining grey colored tree.

"This tree… its metal…" she gasped.

"Yeah… The only living trees around here are back there, in the forest." Casper explained. He put his paw in the metal tree, and with his claws, he scratched it, making a loud screeching noise to prove that it's not wood.

"Are there any people here…?" Maka asked, a little frightened of the fact that the only living life forms she had seen so far are two cats and talking trees.

"Yes, they're hiding in there homes, darling. " Joy whispered in Maka's ear.

"Hiding…? Hiding from what?" Maka asked the cat that sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"Everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"You will see soon enough, darling. You should be worried about your life right now."

"What? Why?" the girl asked.

"Because you are an Outsider, Outsiders are people that somehow came through the portal. Outsiders don't live long here." The orange cat explained.

"But… is there a way for me to get home?"

"Not a chance," the yellow cat said simply, "only a witch with great powers can open another portal, and that witch is Lady Lulu, the witch that took over Easter Egg City. And by the way, she isn't too happy about Outsiders in this city."

"I have to agree with him, darling. Lady Lulu has made this city impossible to live in for an Outsider. She had turned witches into cops, and not very good ones. They only grab Outsiders that walk around here on the streets. And once they catch them, they take them to the OLC." Joy explained as she licked her paw.

"And… what do they do to them there?" Maka asked nervously.

"OLC is short for Outsider-Laboratory-Control. Outsiders go in, and they never come out. I'm not sure what they do to them there, but you can hear them scream from outside the laboratory." Joy said.

"Are there any other Outsiders here?" Maka asked the orange cat still on her shoulder.

"Yes, lots of them, actually."

"Good. Because I have an idea: I'll gather up other Outsiders, go to Lady Lulu, and we will force Lady Lulu to open another portal." Maka said.

"I don't think so, darling." Joy said, "Yes, if you gather all the Outsiders in this city, you _will_ make a strong army. But… you see… every Outsider is weak here. And if you find an Outsider, they will kill you right away."

"Kill me?"

"Maka! Over here!" Casper called. Maka turned to see that the yellow cat was standing on tip of a trashcan. Once Maka was close enough, the cat jumped off it. "Open it. This is why Outsiders kill each other." Casper put his paw on the side of the trashcan. Maka grabbed the lid and she carefully lifted it. She sucked in a breath, preparing herself to find out what made the Outsiders kill one another.

She peeked inside, but nothing was in there. "It's empty." Maka said simply.

"Exactly," Casper said.

Maka raised an eyebrow "Umm… they fight for an empty trashcan?"

"No you idiot!" Casper hissed. "Outsiders here don't have jobs, which means they don't have money, which means they can't go shopping, which means they can't buy food, which means they starve!" Casper hissed again and the hair on his back stood up.

"Well what does _all that _have to do with trash?" Maka shouted and shoved her face at Casper's, causing their noses to touch.

"This is what he means," The cat on her shoulder jumped off and started to search for something on the floor. She then picked up a small stone and walked back to Maka, who had her hands open. Joy dropped the stone in Maka's hands.

"Throw it in there." Joy instructed.

Maka nodded. She dropped the stone in the trashcan, watched it fall and Maka kept her eyes on the stone on the trash. At first, nothing happened, but after a while, a hole appeared under the stone and sucked it away before disappearing.

"WHA –! " Maka gasped.

"Darling, if you still don't get it, then I'll tell you." Joy started, "outsiders starve out here, because they can't buy food, and they can't fine food in the trash, and they can't steal food from Easter Egg citizens, because if they do, the citizens will call witches to kill the Outsider who steals. The only way they can get food is… well… they eat each other…" Joy whispered the last sentence.

Maka stood there in silence, her eyes beginning to water. Her hands made it to her mouth, blocking her screams. Her legs gave up and she fell to the hard ground. "I… I want to go… home…" she mumbled.

"Sorry, Maka," Casper said. He walked to her and snuggled himself in her chest like a cuddly toy. "but that's how things are here. Lady Lulu thinks that Outsiders are the ones that turned this city into a lifeless box, so she wants to kill 'm all. But the truth is that it's her fault, she is the monster."

Maka tightened her grip on Casper's fur. "I got it…" she said.

"Got what, darling?"

"She is the monster! That means that even the people who live here hate her! Isn't that right?" Maka grabbed Casper and asked.

"Well, yeah, they _do_ hate her. Waite – if you're thinking about turning the people here agents her, think again." Casper said.

"But it's a perfect plane!"

Before Casper could open his mouth, the sound of a bell echoed through the city. It sounded like more than one bell, and it might take a _big bell _to get it to ring that lowed.

"Maka, hide!" Casper shouted.

"What? What's going on?"

"Just hide!" Casper grabbed on Maka skirt with his teeth and pulled on it, causing Maka to follow where the cat was goading her.

"Come on!" He mumbled with a piece of clothes in his mouth.

"Not so hard! You'll rip my skirt!"

"Darling, Casper, over here!" Joy called. She was inside a big cardboard box that was left on the sidewalk. Casper let go of Maka's skirt and ran inside the box. Maka followed and crouched down to crawl in with them. She was careful not to accidentally squish the two cats.

"Why are we hiding?" Maka asked.

"Look," Casper pointed with his paw.

People started to come out of their homes one, by one. Chatting, laughing and smiling at one another, they didn't seem weird at all. They were just normal, happy people. But Maka spotted one thing that they all had in common: the collars. They all had shining blue collars on their necks, and something small dangling from those collars, but they were too far away for Maka to identify.

"Maka, do ya 'see the collars on them?" Casper asked in a low, whispering voice.

"Yeah..."

"If you don't have a collar like that, that means you're an Outsider. That's how they can tell of the person is a citizen or not. Now, whatever you do, never let them see you. If they do, they will call a witch to kill you, understand?" Casper whispered.

"Y-yeah. I understand…"

* * *

><p>"Ghost, how dare you do this to my daughter? My angel is missing and it's all because of you!" Spirit shouted at Ghost's face.<p>

"I did you a favor. She was useless and weak."

"My angel could have sent you to the moon if you weren't her teacher!" Spirit grabbed Ghost by the front of his shirt and tightened his fists. Ghost stood there patiently, waiting for the punch.

"Well?" Ghost said, still waiting.

"Forget it. It's not worth it." Spirit released Ghost's shirt. "Oh, and ghost, your contract has expired, that means you're not in charge anymore. Shinigame has sent me here to tell you that you have been ordered to use your Soul Perception to help Soul and the others find a witch."

"I want to help, too!" came a woman's voice.

"Bird, honey, what 're you doing here?" Ghost asked, surprised to see his wife at the school.

"I'll help save Spirit's daughter!"

"WHAT? But Bird –!"

Bird put her finger on his lips, "Tat, tat, tat! Not another word! Once we find Maka, I want to have a talk with you. But for now, I want you to shut up!" with that, she walked away with the tapping sound of her heels.

"B-Bird? Honey…? " Ghost resisted himself from running after her.

"HA! Kami was like that before she left! Your relationship is going to die, too~! I won't be the only one divorced~! IN YOUR FACE! HA!" Spirit sang and danced as he left Ghost standing there speechless.

"What's the matter, asshole? You 'wife left you already?" Ghost turned to the voice behind him.

"Oh, who were you again? Rainbow Star, was it?"

"My name is BLACK STAR YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Black Star shouted. He stood there, holding Tsubaki in her weapon form.

"Oh, yeah, you're the one who was almost killed by one simple witch. Such a loser." Ghost laughed.

"_Did you hear that? He called you a loser. Are you going to let him go?"_

Black Star smiled, "No, I want to cut him to pieces."

"B-Black Star…?" Tsubaki called, hoping to get his attention, but she fails.

"_Good, good. You might need my help." _The demon said and licked his lips.

"GAH!" Black Star gasped when he felt his heart racing and clutched his chest. His right eye began to change into a yellow colored demon-eye.

"BLACK STAR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tsubaki panicked.

"SHUT UP, BITCH, I'M FINE!" He yelled back at her. Tsubaki bite her lip. She knew Black Star wasn't acting normal the moment he had ordered her to come with him and kill Ghost.

Black Star looked at his hands, dropping Tsubaki in the process. He noticed that his hands were silver colored, and his nails were sharp like a tiger's.

"Huh, now I get it," Black Star got on all fours like an animal, and the musculus on his shoulders grew enormously in size. Strips started to form on his face and arms. Black Star roared, revealing sharp deadly teeth. With all his strength, he launched himself forward at Ghost.

"WHA –!" Ghost attempted to run, but Black Star's claws suddenly grew a foot longer sliced Ghost's side like a knife. The teacher struggled on the floor, clutching his bleeding side and trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

"Look, kid, you don't want to do this!" Ghost panicked.

"Looks like I won't be using you this time, Tsubaki." Black Star said.

"BLACK STAR, STOP! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A MONSTER!" Ghost yelled.

"KID, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Ghost shouted again.

"Hehehe, Tsubaki, if you tell anyone about this, I will do this to you." Black Star threatened. He put the sharp tips of his claws on Ghost's chest, "Goodbye, Ghost-sensei."

"NOOO –!" Ghost screamed but Black Star stabbed the teacher's chest and penetrated his heart using his claws.

Black Star's arms transformed back to normal, letting go of the lifeless body, bleeding on the floor.

"_Well done. Let's move on, shall we?"_

"Sure, who's next?" Black Star asked and licked his hand that was covered with Ghost's blood.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**I never have imagined Black Star calling Tsubaki a bitch… O.O And before you ask, no Black Star isn't a werewolf -_-;  
><strong>

**Yes, Joy (the orange cat) is supposed to call Maka 'Darling' a lot. You will see why later X3**

**If you're wondering why the city is called Easter Egg… keep wondering, you'll know later lol And yes, the forest is right next to the city, because the city doesn't have any trees, and the forest is full of them.  
><strong>

**And guess what! My computer is still shit :p But hay, it's a 6 years old computer so I should be glade that it's still alive X3 unlike my mama's computer that broke after only 2 years lol XD**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that my MICROSOFT WORD is getting on my nerves D: It keeps adding symbols every time I hit ENTER DX the fun of removing every symbol after I hit that button… joy… -_-; I'm going to tell my brother about this problem, he might know how to fix it.**

**So yeah, shitty computer and annoying WORD, so sorry if this was updated late :p**


End file.
